


you really should get a booster shot, willow.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, Using another character as a pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: A specific version of Wilson attempts to convince a Willow that being out of bedrest on Wickerbottom's orders is a bad idea.aka: everyone keeps using this one dude as a pillow.
Relationships: Willow & Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	you really should get a booster shot, willow.

"Willow, you're really not s'posed to be out of bed, luvvie-"

"Stick it up yer arse, Civ."

"I'd rather not, frankly, that'd be marginally more painful than being constipated."

She burst into laughter, and he's not entirely sure why, but laughter is the best medicine, apparently. Or so he's been told.

"Well, you're definitely well enough for a battle of wits, then."

"Blah. I don't wanna go and screw about with bedrest."

"It's essential to your health and wellbeing. Wickerbottom would probably sooner have me teach the kids swearwords than for you to go about spreading that illness."

"Wickerbottom's an old fart and can stick it up her arse."

Cival just huffs a bit, before heading into his tent. She plops herself down near the fire, still clad in her fur blanket.

He comes back out in his PJs. "Come on, then. Might as well go into the communal tent."

"I don't wanna get up. Th' fire's warm."

"Willow, please."

"Since when 'ave you ever followed the rules?"

"This is more serious than me being marginally out of character. You're sick."

"Th' fuckin' fire's gonna end up going out in a bit."

"Someone else will stock it. It's fine."

"...always loved it when it went up in a blaze…"

The scientist sighs, before picking her up. It's easy enough, given that he's literally lifted hundreds of logs in a backpack before.

"...wait, wait, where are we going-"

"The communal tent. I'll stick around with you for today, yeah?"

"Mmhm, fine."

He could swear that she's nodding off, but doesn't really comment on it, instead ducking onto the communal tent and seating himself, then drawing the blankets up so Willow won't be cold.

She wriggles out of his arms, then settles for using him as a pillow. Practically inevitable that someone was using him as a pillow these days, he's not entirely sure as to whether he's annoyed about it because it's mildly inconveniencing, or whether he's happy about it because people like him enough to casually be affectionate in that manner.

Cival huffs out a sigh, and listens as her breathing slows into quiet snoring. Definitely tired, it'd explain the crankiness that he was met with a few minutes ago.

He wriggles a bit to try and get comfortable without disturbing her. Sharing body heat amongst you and a fellow survivor was never an uncommon thing, and was arguably the best way to survive in the winter, at least to him.

He may or may not have mellowed out. Not exactly being much of an inconvenience these days. That'll have to change at some point.

For now, though, he's contented to purr until he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> dumbassery abound.
> 
> written for nightmarethrones / horrortropess.
> 
> this is not intended to be romantic in any way. these two are in a sibling relationship, and i don't ship willowson anymore.


End file.
